ChibiNaru Complete!
by Ranmawho1
Summary: The entire ChibiNaru series in one whole collection! Includes the unpublished ending as well as the Prequel, THe Dream. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1, The Dream

AN: Hey everybody! I'm sorry I've been gone fore so long, but I've been recovering from a surgery I had a while back. Anyway, I thought it'd be best if I were to finish my ChibiNaru series and put it all into a complete collection, along with it's ending, and it's prequel, The Dream. Anyway, enjoy and review!!!

**The Dream**

It was a bright sunny day in Kohona, and everyone in the village was gathered in front of the Hokage's tower, for Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, had an important announcment to make. Standing at the forefront of the crowd was Kohona's number one hyperactive ninja, none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, staring up at the balcony where Tsunade stood, watching her intently with his Sky-blue eyes. "Oh man, this is it! She's about to name me her successor!" He thought excitedly, barely able to restrain himself as a wide grin spread across his face.

Tsunade cleared her throat and walked up to the microphone that had been placed before her. "People of Kohona!" she waited untill the cheers died down. "Ever since the death of the Third, I have tried my best to live up to the title of Hokage, and I have enjoyed being your leader for these past our years." Once again, she had to wait a few moments for the cheers to die down. "But unfortunatly enough, I was never truly meant to be your leader, and so today, I am passing on my title to a younger, more worthy person." She announced.

"This is it!" Naruto thought excitedly as Tsunade cleared her throat again.

"It is my sincerest pleasure to announce the Sixth Hokage! Please come out!" Tsunade declared, turning an motioning behind her as a tall, robed figure stepped out of the doorway behind her, his face hidden by the hat of the Hokage and a veil.

Naruto, who had been preparing to leap up, stopped cold, his eyes wide with shock.

"Now please greet your new Hokage! Might GUY!" Tsunade exlaimed, stepping back from the microphone and clapping, smiling widly.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! LIFE TREATING YA GOOD? LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Gai proclaimed rather loudly, whipping his robes and hat off in a flash and leaping up on the balcony rail, flashing the stunned crowd a thumbs up and his best nice guy smile, which unfortunatly enough caught the suns rays and shined them into the eyes of quite a few villagers, causing them to cry out in pain and fall over.

In the stunned silence, only two voices could be heard.

"WOO HOO! WAY TO GO GAI SENSEI!" Lee exlaimed jumping up and down excitedly, waving his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto cried, falling to his knees.

Suddenly Naruto sat bolt upright in his bead, sweat rolling down his face and a scream stuck in his throat as the morning sun streamed through his window. "That was... Just a dream?" Naruto asked out loud, looking down at his hands.

Suddenly there was a knock at his window, and when he looked up, he saw a masked ANBU there, sliding the window open and perching on the seal. "The Hokage requests your presense." He said in a bored tone, looking up at the sky.

"The Hokage? Who" Naruto asked, a sense of dread washing over him as he stoo up.

As he was asking the question, Lee and Gai went bounding over his roof, through the ANBU's vision, as they trained. "sigh Gai-san..." He muttered, missing Naruto's question completely, watching the green twosome run off. The next instant he heard a thump and looked down in surprize to see a fainted Naruto, foam coming out of the boy's mouth. "Hey? Didn't ya hear me kid? Lady Tsunade want's ya!" He said before sighing and taking off to the nearest bar. He needed a drink.

**END**

AU: I hope ya like it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2, ChibiNaru Go!

**Chibi-Naru Go!**

Alchohol, it all started with alchohol. It was the 17th annual celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the man who was considered the greatest hero of Kohona, the 4th Hokage, and a sizeable crowd had gathered in the town's square to celebrate. Seeing a chance to make a sizeable sum of money, a few of the bar owners got together and started to hand out free drinks before charging triple their normal rates. As the celebration really got underway, a drunken man happened to look over to see a certain blond-haired shinobi making his way to the Hokage's tower. "Ey! It'sh tha demon brat!" He yelled, pointing in Naruto's direction.

So that's how Naruto found himself, his back to a wall, surrounded by a drunken, angry crowd of civilians and shinobi of both sexes.

"You sombitch! How dare you show yer face! Ain't you got no shame?" A random person in the crowd yelled out, with quite a few people agreeing with him and more than a few calls of "Monster!" and "Demon!"

_"I'm sorry ero-sannin, but I must use the forbidden technique!" _Naruto thought to himself in a panic, flashing through several handseals and disappearing in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there sitting on the ground was a chibi-fied Naruto, complete with big, watery eyes and fox ears that seemed way too big for his head, along with a fluffy tail.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU DAMNED DEMON!" One man roared, lunging forward with his sake bottle as chibi Naurto squeaked in fright. The next thing the man knew, he was flying through the air, being knocked aside by the women in the crowd who had crowded around chibi Naruto with hearts in their eyes as they picked him up and cuddled him, cooing the entire time.

"Isn't he just so cuuute?!" One of the women squealed, showing the chibi to the men.

"HE'S A MONSTER AND HE NEEDS TO DIE!" One of the men yelled as they lunged at Naruto, who cringed back into the woman's bust. Suddenly the men found themselves confronted with what some of the drunker ones thought to be a vision of hell itself as several angry and suddenly armed women glared at them, radiating enough killer intent that Jiraiya, who was all the way on the other side of Kohona started to shake with terror.

"YOU'LL LEAVE OUR LIL' NARU-KUN ALONE!" Several of the women snarled as they started in on the men, beating them senseless as one of the greatest brawls that Kohona had ever seen broke out, Naruto crawling out of it a few seconds later and taking off as fast as he could, running for dear life on his chibi-fied legs.

_"Whew, safe!"_ Chibi Naruto thought, stopping long enough to wink and pop a thumb's up, not realizing that he had stopped in front of the women's bath house.

OOOHHH!!! SOOO CUUUTE!!!" Naruto's blood ran cold as he looked up to see several toweled women standing at the doorway. Before he could run, he was glomped and taken into the bath house, squeaking the entire way, watching as the door to the outside world slowly closed.

**END**

AN: I hope ya like it!!!


	3. Chapter 3, ChibiNaru Wars!

**Chibi-Naru Wars!**

It was late in the day in Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and it was looking like it was going to be a nice night as the sun began to set over the forest that surrounded the village. As a large hawk flew overhead, it happened to spot a rather unusual individual who was sneaking from the bathhouses. Deciding to investigate, the bird of prey landed in a tree and watched the unusual little creature that had bright blond hair and wearing a bright orange pair of boxers that had little naruto swirls on them, was less than ten inches tall, and had an extreamly fluffy tail and huge, fluffy fox ears.

_"DAMN THE PERVY SAGE! I CAN'T UNDO THIS DAMNED JUTSU!"_ Little Naru-chibi thought, ranting in his mind, seeing as how the only sounds that he could currently emit were squeaks, yelps, giggles, and whimpers. He had used the transformation jutsu when it had seemed that a mob was about to kill him, and it had worked just as Jiraiya had described it would; about half the people that hated him and were chasing him did a complete mood swing and had begun to love him, going so far as to cuddle him and beat up the other half of the mob. Unfortunatly enough for Naruto, he didn't know what the jutsu did, only what th outcome was supposed to be, and had poured much more chakra into it than Jiraiya had said was neccisary in hopes that it would make the whole crowd love him. Instead, he had been transformed into a cuddle toy that was irresistable to women, and they had taken to him like bees to a flower field. In fact, he had just escaped from a bathhouse full of VERY naked women that had caught him and cuddled him, almost causing the boy-turned-chibi to pass out from bloodloss.

**-flashback**-

OOOHHH!!! SOOO CUUUTE!!!" Naruto's blood ran cold as he looked up to see several toweled women standing at the doorway. Before he could run, he was glomped and taken into the bath house, squeaking the entire way, watching as the door to the outside world slowly closed, shutting him in with the scantily-clad women.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was laying with his back on a table, looking up into the faces of several smiling women. "Ok! Now lets get these clothes off of you so that you can bathe with us!" One of the women exlaimed as the others held Chibi-Naru down and began to undress him, tickling his tummy and causing him to giggle uncontrollably as soon as they got his jacket and shirt off. As soon as they got him down to his boxers, the one that had grabbed him in the first place picked him up and they walked into the hot springs with him, dropping their towels as they did so. As soon as they did and Naruto got a good look, blood started spurting from his nose, which he gabbed with both of his hands in a futile attempt to get it to stop.

"AWWW! How precious! He's a little pervert!" One of the girls squealed as the others started giggling.

The woman tha was holding Naruto laughed as well, holding him between her breasts. "Your such a cute little thing! We need to give you a name!" she exlaimed, smiling down at him.

All of the other girls started talking amoung themselves, trying to think of a good name. "We've got it!" They all exlaimed together.

"Oh? And what do you think?" The woman holding Naruto asked.

"CHIBI-NARU! CUZ HE'S SO SMALL AND CUTE AND HAS THOSE NARUTOS ON HIS BOXERS!!!" THey all exlaimed together.

"Fine, Chibi-Naru it is." The woman said, giggling as she snuggled Naruto. "Ok Chibi-Naru, come ond and we'll get you cleaned up." She cooed, taking Naruto into the bathing area. A few hours later, using all of his ninja training, Naruto barely managed to escape, after flooding the general area of the hot springs with chibi-Naru shadow clones.

**-end flashback-**

And so that's how Naruto currently found himself, frantically seaching for Jiraiya, though skittish to go around the women's baths again lest he fall prey to another pack of giggling girls and the chance that the transformation had a timer on it that would go out at the absolute worst time, which would cause a VERY bad Naruto-beating.

As he toddled along, lost in his thoughts, Chibi-Naru never noticed the large hawk that was swooping down towards him, talons extended. The next thing he knew, Chibi-Naru felt himself forcefully pulled from the ground high into the air as the hawk let out a screech of triumph. As the hawk flew along, the chibi firmly in claw, it never noticed that dark-haired woman far below, nor the snakes that were shooting up at it, until it was too late, and it's dinner was knocked from it's grasp. With a screech of anger, the hawk circled once and flew off, just as Chibi-Naru was snatched from the air by his savior. Almost scared to turn around, Chibi-Naru looked up with his big, shiny blue eyes... Right into the face of none other than Anko herself. "AWWW!!! Arn't you just adorable?!" She squealed as Chibi-Naru squeaked, glomping him and kissing his fox ears. "C'mon cutie, let's go get some dango!" She said with a smile, skipping down the street with Chibi-Naru in her arms, crushed firmly against her chest as she began to hum.

Kakashi just happened to be walking their way, his nose stuffed in his favorite Icha-Icha Paradise when he suddenly heard a commotion and looked up, only to see Anko skipping down the street with something in her arms, smiling and humming! _"Oh god! Anko's happy! I've gotta hide or I'm doomed!"_ He thought in a panic, disappearing behind some trash cans as she went skipping by. "Was that a Naruto doll she was holding?" He wondered out loud after she disappeared around a corner. With a shrug, Kakashi decided that it was none of his business, so he pulled his book out again and went on his way.

**END**

AN: Yeah, I know that the story had nothing to do with any type of fighting, but I thought it was a pretty good title! Ya know though, I'm having so much fun writing these that I'm gonna start a whole installment! Tell me if ya like it or not by reviewing!!!


	4. Chapter 4, ChibiNaru Returns!

**ChibiNaru Returns!**

Anko was humming happily as she sat at her favorite dango stand, two sticks of dango in one hand, and a certain blond shinobi-turned chibi in the other, cradling him in the crook of her arm. "Arn't you just adorable?" She cooed, pushing one of the sticks of dango into Naruto's mouth, causing his cheeks to buldge out comically as he waved his chibified arms in a panic before he finally managed to get the dumplings down. Before he could even sigh in relief though, he found a rubber nipple shoved into his mouth. "Drink up Naru-chan, it's some yummy tea!" Anko exlaimed happily, rocking ChibiNaru back and fourth as she held the cup-turned baby bottle up.

With a resigned sigh in his head, Naruto decided to give it a try and started sucking, letting the sweet tea flood his mouth. _"This is GOOD!"_ He thought in surprize, a pleased grin spreading over his face as he grabbed the top cup in both hands and put his feet on the bottom, sucking in content the whole time.

"OHHH! How adorable!" Anko sqealed, laying ChibiNaru on the counter and watching him rock back with the cup, still sucking. Whipping out a camera, she started snapping photos, getting him from different angles.

"Why Anko! It seems that the fires of youth have flowered within you in the form of this young child!" A booming voice declared from behind her, causing Anko to twitch and turn around, only to find nothing there but a swirl of dust. "My but arn't you a youthful little thing!" Gai's voice came from behind Anko again. Whirling around, she saw Gai standing there, holding her Naru-chan high in the air, smiling up at him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Anko roared, delivering a vicious right hook to Gai's chin, knocking him down... and causing him to loose hold of ChibiNaru, making the blond boy to fly high into the air. "Don't worry, mommy's got you!" She exlaimed, catching ChibiNaru and setting him down on the counter. "Now stay here while mommy takes care of some business." She said with a smile, tweaking his nose before she turned to Gai, sho had just gotten to his knees, with a withering glare. "YOu DARE touch my lil' Naru-chan? DIE PUNK!" She snarled, a broom appearing in her hands apaprently out of nowhere as she laid into poor Gai, beating him repeatedly.

_"I better get outta here before that happens to me!"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes wide in fear. He quickly hopped down onto a stool, then onto the ground, and took off as fast as his little legs could carry him as he disappeared around the corner of a building. He ran for a good ten minutes before he had to lean against a wall, trying to catch his breath.

"There he is!" He heard someone scream to his left. Looking up, he saw all of the men from earlier, looking decidedly the worse for wear. "KILL HIM!" One of them roared as they surged forward, only to find themselves blocked by a wall of women... the same women who had beaten them up earlier for these exact same reasons.

"YOU WON"T HURT HIM!" They screamed in unison, laying into the poor men again, beating them mercylessly.

Deciding that it'd be best if he got out of there, ChibiNaru took off again, running as fast as he could while looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. The next thing he knew, he slammed into someone's legs and fell back on his rump with a squeak of surprize, looking up into the smiling face of none other than Hinata Hyuuga herself. "Why hello there cutie!" She exlaimed, her stutter seeming to have disappeared as she reached down and picked ChibiNaru up, cradling him in her arms. "You know, you remind me of this boy that I like." She said with a smile as she walked down the street with ChibiNaru in tow. "You know what? I'm gonna call you Naru-chan, because that's who you remind me of." She said finally.

_"Man, deja-vu!"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes wide. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as a hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and picked him up, causing him to squeak in surprize. Then the grabber twirled him around, causing him to come face to face with none other than Kiba himself.

"Heh, where did'ja get this thing?" Kiba asked, poking ChibiNaru in the ribs, causing him to squeak again.

"Ah-I..." Hinata began to stutter again as she looked down as the ground.

Noticing this, ChibiNaru growled in annoyance and glared at Kiba, then grinned wickedly and reached down slowly as Kiba looked over him at Hinata...

"Well, I think he'd make a good chew toy for Akimaru!" Kiba laughed, his mouth open wide... only to get a face- and mouthfull of... patented grade A Naruto pee. Sputtering, Kiba dropped the chibi and fell backwards, trying to wipe the offending substance off. "WHY YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU PUNK!" He roared, shooting to his feet... only to comae face-to-face with a VERY angry Hinata, who was radiating a huge amount of killer intent, so much so that Akimaru let out a yelp of fear and ran to hide behind a bush that was by far too small for him to hide behind.

"KIBA! YOU WON'T HURT MY LIL' NARU-CHAN!" She snarled, activating her Byakugan and beating the poor dog boy to a bloody pulp.

_"Deja-vu..."_ ChibiNaru thought again, shaking his head as Hinata reached down and picked him up, cradling him as she rocked him back and fourth. "Are you ok Lil Naru-chan?" She asked, rubbing his fox ears with one hand as she walked towards the Hyuuga Manor with him. "Anyway, it's getting late, so why don't we go home, get cleaned up, and go to bed." She said with a smile.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile, back at the dango stand, Anko sat on top of a badly beaten Gai, a sake bottle in hand as she cried. "Naru-chan, where did you go?" She sobbed, taking a swig of her sake. Finally she got the bright idea to go look for him, so she wiped her eyes and dropped her sake on Gai's head, leaping off into the night in her search for her baby.

**END**

AN: Did'ja like? Review if ya did!


	5. Chapter 5, ChibiNaru Advance!

**ChibiNaru Advance!**

The morning sun shone brightly on the Hyuuga compound, it's rays making their way through the window of Hyuuga Hinata's room, washing over the bed to shine merrily on the two figures in the bed. Waking up, Hinata sat up and stretched, yawning, before looking down at the little lump that was under the covers with a smile. "It's time to wake up sleepyhead!" She said merrily, pulling the covers back just enough to reveal a little blond head that had two large, orange fox ears poking out of the top. Pulling them down further revealed that the small form in the bed was very short, was wearing orange boxers that had little naruto swirls printed on them, and a large, fluffy tail. As soon as the covers were off, he sat up and yawned widely, opening his large, blue eyes and looked up at Hinata. With a squeal, she picked him up, hugging him tightly. "Ooh! Your soo cute!" She exlaimed. After she set him down, she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into her personal bathroom, coming out several minutes later as she straightened her jacket and threw her nightgown into the clothes basket. "You can't keep running around in your boxers Naru-chan." She said, looking at the chibi that was still sitting on her bed with a critical eye. Snapping her fingers, she threw open a closet that had Naruto dolls that she had personally made of all sizes, finally selecting one that was about the same size and stripping the clothes off of it.

_"Man! She has so many dolls of me! Why?"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes going wide. Ever since the day before when he had used jutsu that had turned him into a chibi chick magnet, he had learned several things. Women adored him in this form even though most didn't seem to know who he was, Anko had an over protective loving side, and Hinata could be mean if you got on her bad side, which Kiba unfortunatly did. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts though as Hinata picked him up and started dressing him, sliding on the pants that she had altered to allow for his tail.

"Now come on Naru-chan! We're goona go get some breakfast!" Hinata exlaimed cheerfully, picking up ChibiNaru in her arms and skipping to the breakfast table, sitting down and setting him in her lap.

Hiashi, who was reading the morning newspaper looked up at the smiling Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning." He remarked, looking down at the chibi that was in her lap. "Could it have anything to do with your new... pet?" He asked.

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Hinata gushed, snuggling ChibiNaru.

Hiashi looked at the pair critically for a moment, observing them in silence as a branch house member set their breakfast before them. "I approve." He finally said.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking up.

"It seems that your pet has brought out the best in you Hinata. You have not stuttered once during the entire time that we've spoke, and you are smiling. So, I approve of it." Hiashi said, a small smile playing across his face.

"Thank you father!" Hinata said, bowing her head before she took a bite of her breakfast, then picked up a peice of fish with her chopsticks and fed it to ChibiNaru. "Eat up!" She chirped happily.

"Have you thought of a name for it?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I named him Naru-chan!" Hinata replied.

"Oh? Is it because he bears a resemblance to that Naruto boy?" Hiashi asked in mild surprize.

"Yes father." Hinata replied, ducking her head to hide her blush as ChibiNaru stared at her curiously.

"So tell me daughter, why is it that you have a crush on that boy anyway?" Hiashi asked after a moment.

Hinata looked up, surprize written all over her face as ChibiNaru looked up at Hinata, his eyes wide. "You know about my feelings for Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at ChibiNaru's reaction, as if he had confirmed something. "Yes, I have known for quite some time." He replied.

"It's not a crush... I'm in love with naruto-kun father." Hinata said, glancing down briefly, then looking up defiantly. "And I will not stop! I have given my heart to him!" She exlaimed.

Hiashi sighed. "I did not forbid you from seeing him, I was just wondering why him? There are others out there who come from much better backgrounds, and make better ninja." He replied calmly.

"I don't care if Naruto-kun is an orphan or not! He has always tried his hardest, even when the odds were against him, and he has a big heart! Even though this village hates him, he still gets back to his feet and smiles! I believe that he can do anything and I will always love him!" She exlaimed beginning to tear up.

Seeing that she was about to cry, ChibiNaru shook himself out of his stupor and squeaked, snuggling Hinata. _"She's in love with me? Why?"_ He thought to himself in amazment.

Hinata couldn't help but smile through her tears and hug ChibiNaru. "Thank you Naru-chan." She said softly, stroking his fox ears.

Before Hiashi could say anything in reply though, The window shattered as a dark blur rolled in, landing on the table as a hand shot out and snagged ChibiNaru. "Got him!" A feminine voice crowed as a smoke bomb landed on the table and exploded, enveloping the room in a dense cloud. More glass tinkled as the Hyuugas could make out someone disappearing back out the window.

"That bitch! Naru-chan is mine!" Hinata snarled, covering her mouth from the smoke as she leapt after the intruder, leaving a bewildered Hiashi behind, coughing.

Hinata ran flat out, trying to find the intruder who would dare take her Naru-chan from her when she heard a soft cooing coming from the other side of a wall. "There there Naru-chan, mommy's got you." THe familiar sounding voice said softly. Growing angry, Hinata leapt over the wall while activating her Byakuga, coming face to face with Anko, who was holding ChibiNaru in her arms.

"He's mine bitch! Give him back!" SHe growled.

"Never! naru-chan is mine!" Anko hissed, setting ChibiNaru down and stepping in front of him, pulling out a kunai.

"There he is! Give us back our Chibi-Naru!" A chorus of voices rang out. Looking over, the three saw a group of female newcomers, dressed in ANBU uniforms, with their masks removed.

_"Holy! It's the bathhouse ladies!"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes going wide as both Hinata and Anko shifted ever so slightly, expecting an all-out battle royale. Deciding that absense was what was called for, ChibiNaru got up and starteed sliding away as the women's attention focused exlusivly on each other. After several minutes running, ChibiNaru found himself in the park. Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned against a tree, only to hear someone crying softly. Looking around, he saw Kurenai, who was by now several months pregnant, weeping, her face in her hands.

"Oh Asuma, why did you have to leave me?" She wailed, sobs wracking her frame. She looked up in surprize when she felt something tug her pantsleg. lowering her hands and peering down, she saw ChibiNaru struggling up the side of the bench to stand beside her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a napkin that he had managed to swipe at breakfast with a squeak of triumph, offering it up to Kurenai. Sniffling, she reached down and took it with a small thanks, drying her eyes. "Your Naruto, arn't you? Why are you like that?" She asked.

All ChibiNaru could do was shrug before he leapt up, grabbing Kurenai in a hug as he made soft cooing noises. Kurenai smiled sadly as she returned the hug to the chibified boy. "Thank you, I needed that." She said, setting him down. Kurenai then stood up and patted ChibiNaru on the head. "Thank you once again Naruto. If you ever need anything, feel free to come over." She said, walking off.

ChibiNaru watched her go, a look of sadness on his face as he crawled down from the park bench and went on his own way, lost in thought. As he walked, thinking, he never noticed the two pairs of female feet directly in front of him until he was picked up off the ground. "Isn't he soo cute? Look at 'em!" Sakura said, showing ChibiNaru to Ino.

"Ohhh! He is!" Ino replied, hearts in her eyes as ChibiNaru flailed his limbs futilly.

"C'mon, let's take him shopping with us!" Sakura exlaimed, pulling ChibiNaru into a tight hug as she and Ino continued on to various clothing stores.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile, the all-female battle royale came to a grinding halt as they realized that the object of their affections had disappeared. "Where did you go Chibi-Naru-chan?! they all wailed as they started looking for their cuddle toy.

**END**

AN: So, what did'ja think? Please tell me in a review!!!


	6. Chapter 6, ChibiNaru Complete!

AN: sniffle Well readers, it's been fun, but here it is... the end... cries 

**Chibi-Naru Goal!**

It was a sunny day in the village of Kohona, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, though not too far in the distance, some ominous stormclouds leered, crawling their way closer to Kohona with the promise of rain. Thusly, everyone was trying to get their various chores done while it was nice out, which brings us to the subjects of interest, two of which are female, one with blonde hair and the other pink, carrying several full bags while the third, a male which looks more like a stuffed toy rather than a human, and also looks rather weak and pale, walk down the street, the third being carried by the pink-haired giggling girl.

"Awww, isn't he just sooooo cute?" Ino asked, petting Chibi-Naru's ears.

"Yeah, but he's a little perv if you ask me." Sakura replied, giggling as she remembered how she and Ino judged how their swimsuits looked on them by the amount of blood that would squirt out of the Chibi's nose whenever they would come out.

"That's true." Ino replied as she and Sakura rounded a corner... only to come face-to-face with several female ANBU, all of who which immediatly looked the girl's way, noticing Chibi-Naru in Sakura's arms.

"There he is! Give us back our Naru-chibi!" They all screamed in unison, charging the girls.

"What the hell? Here Ino, hold 'em." Sakura said, tossing our favorite chibified hero to Ino before pulling on her gloves and getting into a ready position, prepared to fight.

Suddenly their attention was diverted with sumultanious cries of "Gimme my baby/Naru-kun!" as Hinata and Anko charged them from different directions.

"ohhhh shit." Was all Sakura was able to say before the various factions clashed. Raising her fist, Sakura smashed it into the ground, causing the earth to explode around her, sending debris and kunoichi flying everywhere.

As everyone landed, chibi-Naru saw his chance to make a break for it and jumped from Ino's arms, taking off as fast as his chibified legs could carry him, only to be stopped as several hands clamped down on him. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" The leader of the female ANBU, Sakura, Hinata, and Anko said all together, before comensing in a tug of war over the chibi, being cheered on by Ino and the other female ANBU.

Suddenly, in the middle of the chaos, Jiraiya appeared, holding a Sake bottle and seemed more than a little uneasy with his balence. "Huh?" He looked at the spectacle in front of him, scratching his backside before walking up to the group of women, who stopped to look at the interruption. "There you are Naruto, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He exlaimed, the way he was talking indicating that he was more than a little tipsy. "Damn kid, I told'ja not ta use that technique!" He scolded, going through several handseals as the women looked from him to Chibi-Naru, who was beginning to sweat with fear and was futilly wailing his arms and legs about in order to escape.

"Here ya go kid, so that ya can enjoy yer girlfriends a bit better." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin, placing one hand on Chibi-Naru's chest, dispelling th jutsu. When the smoke cleared, there sat a very scared and VERY naked Naruto, having been wearing doll's clothes after having lost his own, surrounded by a group of shocked -turning-angry women and a confused Jiraiya, who was looking around and wondering why the women had stopped fondling his apprentice.

Hinata fell to her knees in shock, her face reddening. The ANBU, Ino, and Anko drew Kunai in anger, And Sakura, who had her head lowered, started shaking with fury. "Nar...u...to... YER GONNA DIE PUNK!" She roared,throwing a punch at the poor nude boy, who dodged and took off, running for his life.

"WAIT! JUST HEAR ME OUT!" Naruto pleaded, streaking through the streets of Kohona, much to the amazement of many (and amusement of some) that he passed as he was being chased by the women.

"DIE!" Was the only response as he dodged several kunai and shuriken. Deciding that it would be best for his health if he disappeared for a while, Naruto went through some handseals, and in a poof of smoke was surrounded by several Shadow clones. All of the Narutos then took off in different directions, trying to confuse the women.

A few hours, a swiped pair of boxers, and several destroyed Bushin later, Naruto crept down a steet, looking for any signs of his pursuers. Seeing that the coast was clear, Naruto straightened up, turned a corner... and came face to face with a tear-streaked Hintata. "Hi-Hinata, just give me a minute to e-explain, Naruto said, holding his hands up.

Hinata's only answer was to slap Naruto and run away crying, her face hidden by her hands.

"Hinata..." naruto reached after her, sadness welling up inside him.

"Found you punk." A cold voice, one that Naruto had been dreading more than most others, said from right beside him, sending shivers through his spine as he looked up in fear... His scared eyes meeting Anko's cold ones, no emotion showed on her face. Suddenly she smiled, and Somehow, if at all possible, Naruto became even more afraid. "So Naru-kun, you wanna try and fool me huh? Shame on you! Your gonna have to pay you know!" She exlaimed, suddenly going through several handseals.

"HEEEELP MEEEE!!!" Naruto screamed, running from the crazed woman for his life as several snakes shot out of her sleeve after him. The next thing he knew, Naruto found several pairs of fangs sinking deep into his rear and stopping him cold, then, ever so slowly, they started to drag him back. "NOOOO!" Naruto cried, looking back briefly, only to see the sadistic smile on Anko's face as she pulled a kunai. With a hard jerk, Naruto twisted around, tearing himself free of the snakes fangs as he quickly made more clones and took off, he and the clones scattering.

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Akno screamed, quickly summoning some snakes that she sent after random Narutos, then taking after one herself, hoping it would be the right one. She would have her revenge Dammit!

"_Man, she's scary!"_ Naruto thought a few minutes later, leaning against a fence as he tried to catch his breath. Sitting down, he closed his eyes deep in thought.

_**"Heh he he, it seems you are in a bind."**_ A deep, dark voice said in the back of his mind.

_"Yeah, I know."_ Naruto replied mentally.

**_"So why not show them all who is boss? You can take those women easily!"_** Kyuubi retorted.

_"Aww shut it you damned fox, I'd never do something like that! Besides, it was all my fault anyway, and I need to make it right."_ Naruto said.

_**"So... what are you going to do?"**_

_"The only thing I can..."_ Naruto replied, standing up as he looked up at the Hokage's tower.

Moments later, Naruto's voice could be heard, echoing across the village, gaining the attention of all the women that had been after him. "I'M UP HERE! COME AND GET ME IF YOU WANT ME!" Naruto screamed, then stood back, waiting.

Almost instantly, Sakura, Ino, Anko, and the ANBU women appeared in front of Naruto, some cracking their knuckles, some pulling out various sharp objects. "So, your giving up? Good." One of the ANBU said.

Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumped. "I know that I deserve what your about to do to me, so just go ahead." He said, a faint smile on his face as he looked up at the women. Sakura flinched slightly, but went neverless with the others as they surrounded him and slowly closed in...

"Think we should help him?" Shizune asked as she and Tsunade sat in the Hokage office, listening to Naruto's ear-splitting screams of pain.

"Nah, Naruto's being a man and paying for his mistakes, I think we should respect him and wait until they're finished before we do anything." Tsunade replied.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Several uneventful months had passed since that fateful day on top of the Hokage's tower. Several months in which Naruto had wracked his brain on the best way to apologize to all the women, and eventually coming up with a way. 'I hope this works..." Naruto thought as he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, several pops around him signalling the appearance of several shadow clones. Then, naruto went to the second phase of his plan as half of the shadow clones went through several handseals, disappearing in poofs of smoke. "Ok boys, you all know what to do." Naruto said as the shadow clones nodded, disappearing. "Now for the really hard part..." Naruto mumbled picking up a bundle of rare flowers that he had spent days looking for, as he made his way towards his destiny.

A knock came at the front gates of the Hyuuga compound as Hiashi and and Neji trained, battling across the compund. "Hold." Hiashi ordered, holding his hand up as Neji stopped. Activating his Byakugan, he saw who was on the other side of the gate. "Hinata, it's for you." He announced as Hinata came out with a tray that had two cups of tea on it.

"Yes father." She replied as she set the trey down and made her way to the front gates, opening them up... to reveal Naruto standing there, dressed in his best, holding a boque of flowers in his hands.

"Hinata... He said, his breath catching in his throat.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, a faint blush spreading across her face.

"Here, these are for you!" he said quickly reaching her the flowers.

Hinata took the flowers without saying a word, her eyes never leaving his.

Naruto blushed. "Anyway... I just wanted to apologize for what happened... A-and I w-was wondering if... Maybe you wo-would l-like to go get something to... to eat..." He stuttered, his face growing even redder as he looked down at the ground.

"I..." He looked up, his eyes meeting hers again; "..Would like that very much." Hinata said, a small smile on her face.

"Sh-shall we then?" Naruto asked, offering her his arm.

"Hai." Hinata replied, taking his arm as she smiled serenely.

"The elders won't like this, you know." Neji said calmly, watching the scene play out before him.

"That may be, but she's not the elder's daughter." Hiashi replied, his eyes dancing with mirth.

All across Kohonaseveral knocks rang out, and several women answered their doors, only to find a Chibi-Naru sitting in front of their doors with a note that read; "I'm sorry for everything that happened, and I wanted to apologize, so here's a Naru-chibi of your own. He needs home, and I was hoping you could take him in. Sincerely, Naruto."

Only a few angry shouts could be heard, along with poofs of destroyed chibis, but the majority was giggles as the women picked up the chibis and took them in. And as Naruto and Hinata walked, the setting sun behind them, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he heard Anko's joyful shouts of having her baby back. For now, it seemed as if everything would be alright with the world.

**The End**

AN: Well, That's it! What di you think? Review please!!!


End file.
